


Moon

by crispycrumblycrust



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Moon, almost ot3, it's always the moon, next time - Freeform, why is it always so shady in ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispycrumblycrust/pseuds/crispycrumblycrust
Summary: The window opened - no need to lock it now - and in she came.





	

The window opened –- no need to lock it now –- and in she came. Before she even realised someone had entered, she felt her book pried from her fingers and tossed aside. She always did these kind of things.

"Wait-" She always couldn't stop her.

She reached for her arm, light at first, before slowly ensnaring her, tugging away any resistance she might have. She could only let herself be guided up, up and away.

She tried not to glance back. It may be night, but unlike most, night didn't equal sleep. Though the reason differed.

She almost wanted to call out to her. Then what? Wait for her to appear –- or not –- and then deal with what surely must become a mess. It wasn't worth it, but then again, this wasn't something that could last either.

It was silent outside, perhaps even more so than inside. Again, she didn't see that infamous airship, and didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. After all, they rarely brought good news.

She gasped when an arm wrapped around her. The armour nudged against her dress. With one, smooth step she propelled them up.

It always surprised her, this sheer strength and confidence and she wondered if she ever would get used to this. She should be though, this was hardly the first time.

She folded her legs beneath her and watched her plopping down next to her close. She'd never seen this –- this Prison –- from this vantage point.

She glanced up. It certainly was the first time she had seen this spectacle this close. Perhaps this was another warning sign.

"It seems to be bleeding." Indeed, it seemed even larger, rounder than it should be.

"Does it?" This nonchalance, she wasn't even focused on it, always staring at her. How many times she had seen...this already. Perhaps this wasn't special anymore to her.

"A pity."

"Why?"

"I like this." She wanted to ask her, why? Because this seemed like a nasty, incurable disease that returned again and again? Because it seemed like the same shade of red that she had spilled many times? Because she could use this mystery as distraction to clear her objectives even swifter?

"It has saved me more than several times."

...Ah. Well.

"And it fascinates me. I can stare at this for hour and watch it slowly change." She tried to imagine. A lulling night, where she was staring up too, helmet nudged up.

This might be the reason she wore red with the night colour. She wondered if she oved it all the more when it increased in size and gave everything a red sheen –- it masked spilled blood and death.

"It's actually quite a riddle why this happens." Indeed, there were many theories, but never a definite one. It didn't even have a regular cycle.

"Well, that adds all the more pleasure." She smirked. It was just like her to reduce this to one thing. She wished she could to that too.

As she watched her staring up now, she thought she might actually not be exaggerting when she said she could stare for hours.

She tried too, but she only lasted for a few minutes –- or even less –- before her neck began to ache, and her mind began to spin around theories just why it become red, why it grew, why this happened without warning. Why, why, why.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." She frowned. Has so much time had passed? When she turned to her, her grin only widened.

"I don't want to kidnap you for too long." She straightened, as if she had just reminded her of something important –- she had. Did she know?

Did Gentiana know?

She didn't give away more though. She only winked as she stood. She wanted to reach for her, didn't want to end it like this again, but she bowed and gave her quick peck on the mouth. She guided her up, taking advantage of the distraction –- always so sneaky.

She slipped an arm around her middle and jumped down without effort. She knew nothing would happen, but still leaned closer to her and tried not to close her eyes.

She seemed to be grinning even more even after she let her go. She was not afraid. She knew she would never do something to hurt her –- not physically. If the time ever come she must choose, she would not choose the coward's way to assassinate her.

Her smile softened though when she finally could meet her eyes again. "It will be fine."

She kissed her, and everything melted in her brain. She didn't know whether she was trying to hold her off or pull her closer.

It ended quickly. With one last wink she turned and jumped back on the roof, disppearing the same way she likely had appeared.

She shook her head. She did feel a little bit better now, the touch on her lips still lingering as she walked back inside.

She decided to at least try to get some rest. She didn't meet any of the other residents –- it must be truly late now –- on the way to her room.

She opened the door but stopped, hand still holding the knob.

...Surely not, she must had remembered it wrong. She must had tidied her bed before she left this morning. Yes, it must be that. She refused to think of the other possibility.

She didn't sleep well that night. She dreamed of darkness and blood but also of white scarfs and smiles.

The moon shone so bright, giving far more light than the candles burning behind her. It seemed...different. Perhaps she should open the window and step outside.

She thought of the sea and the wind.

"Oujo-sama." She sighed. At this rate, this would be one of the remaining things she refused to change, this and her insistence on using a title that no longer, perhaps never applied to her.

She stood so far away. The smile she seemed even more frozen. It always happened in these days. The fuller the Moon got, the more she saw this.

"You should get some rest, Oujo-sama." She hadn't slept very well. Well, she'd never slept well –- closing eyes and only seeing darkness wasn't very inviting –- but this week it seemed even worse.

Hurricanes and spirals, darkness enshrouding red.

She dreamed of the Moon too. It was as if she was looking at an exact copy.

"It's beautiful." It was strange, she usually wasn't prone to stare, not up, not like this.

Tonight it showed allure. It was likely an illusion, though.

Her eyes were tired from reading since lunch, only realising the sun had set when Gentiana lit candles. She glanced up almost guiltily and followed her for some light dinner.

She forced herself to keep watching this strange spectacle high up in the sky. She didn't mind the stares and whispers whenever she accompanied her outside –- in fact, she seemed more amused than bothered. But when she stared, her smile chilled a bit and she held her hands tighter in front of her.

"Come look too, Gentiana." But she didn't hear her footsteps. She wasn't retreating either.

She wondered what would happen if she turned her face and stared. If she marched towards her and push her towards the moonlight. She wondered if she would be gone the next day, in the same way she had appeared years ago, just like that.

"Gentiana." Was this what she felt every time she tried to pry out something from her? But who could blame her? Even after years, she knew nothing, while she knew everything.

"Oujo-sama." Though her voice remained hushed, a firm tone had mingled with her usual softness. She thought of the times she had showed her how to appear calm when her mind was far from it, or explained how words could so easily be twisted and changed. The times she stepped closer and stopped her before she could do something that she would regret. She was never good at killing, not even at wounding.

"Just a moment." She came closer now, but remained in the shade. She chanced a peek and saw that she barely evaded the light. She did this so easily, finding lines and barriers and knowing when to stop or when to knock and when to charge in.

She was so close now, she could easily reach her now. But she didn't.

She only dared to sneak in her room when the Moon was in hiding, using the darkness to stare and hide her blush. She only leaned closer when she was certain she was engrossed in reading. She only looped her arm around hers when they were outside.

But she usually just pretended safe in her mind, where she wrapped her arms around her, stood on her toes and kissed her.

"Has it always been this bright?" She tilt her head and leaned closer. Her nose almost teached the window.

"Oujo-sama." Something else had changed in her tone now, and she dared to turn her head.

She wasn't smiling.

"What is it, Gentiana?" But she didn't answer. She waited, but of cousre she could never win –- when would she finally learn.

"Don't you like the Moon?" Did she hate it, perhaps? Anything was possible.

Did she hate her? It would explain some things. It would explain a lot.

She folded her arms in front of her.

But she actually frowned. "No."

She didn'tt know if she was lying or not. Even so close, she was too far away. Even at times when she was sitting right beside her, peeking over her book and seeing her staring at the sun, she still never could figure out what was on her mind.

Perhaps it was the Moon playing tricks again, to both of them. She thought of folklores and werewolves, blood flowing down her thighs and stars shining brightly.

She stepped towards her. She almost gasped when moonlight hit her. She seemed even paler now. Her hands gripped the shawl and she curled it tighter around herself. As if she was using her shawl as a shield. As if she didn't want the Moon to reach her.

"I don't." It may have devastating consequences, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to hold her face between her hands and stare, stare right into her, trying to perhaps see her, thoughts, feelings, motivation.

Was she telling the truth?

Too much risk. She tightened her arms around her chest. Suddenly, this moonlight seemed even brighter than the Sun.

"It's late, oujo-sama." And just like that, she stepped back. She held out a hand. She could only take it, clasping her hand in her firm, warm grip.

She guided her to her room only letting go when she was in her bed. She ignored the urge to stand and rush after her when she let go and stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "After eight." She turned and left, dimming the lights on her way out.

It couldn't be.

For once she said she would visit before leaving for an assignment –- a contract –- an hour before that.

Surely not... but she wasn't sure anymore. Of anything.

It must be the moon.


End file.
